Luigi Time!
by Remited
Summary: Since Luigi always messes things up, he heads off to the land of Ooo with Spike the Koopa to become a great hero like Mario. Also the Mushroom Kingdom dimension is gone thanks to Bowser upsetting the Supernova Star, so Luigi and Spike has to find a way to restore their dimension.


_This is a story that involves Luigi as a special celebration for the Year of Luigi, I hope you guys like it as there will be some of this waiting for people to enjoy._

* * *

When fighting Bowser like Mario always does, Luigi really screwed up this time, he actually let Bowser get the Supernova Star which could destroy the whole entire dimension if one angers it. After the fight Mario and Luigi went into their house, Mario is really upset with his brother.

Luigi: Bro! I said I was sorry.

Mario: Sorry? You let Bowser get away with the star, and knowing how moody Bowser is. He could anger the star in a heartbeat. The Mushroom Kingdom is in peril thanks to you!

Luigi: I was just trying to help, bro...

Mario: Well, just stay out of the way for now on. I'm going to sleep and figure out how to stop Bowser, while you think about what you have done.

Luigi: Oh... (walks outside)

Luigi wonders on how he can make it up to Mario, while he did, Spike the Koopa pops out of the pipe.

Spike: Hey Luigi!

Luigi: Hey Spike, how are you?

Spike: Not too good... everyone in Toad Town is panicing and Rogueport is no different.

Luigi: Oh... I just wish I could be a legendary hero like my bro. But all I do is mess things up.

Spike: I might know how you can be...

Luigi: Really?! How?!

Spike: Do you believe in different dimensions?

Luigi: Of course, we visited some before.

Spike: Well... there exists a dimension that has a book that can tell anyone how to be a great hero.

Luigi: Really? Wow! I wish we had books like those.

Spike: We do, but this book is much more. I tried to find a way to get to that dimension but I had no such luck, not even the star spirits could help me.

Luigi: Wow.

Spike: I was wondering if you can help me find a way to get in this dimension.

Luigi: You might want to ask Mario, I always mess things up.

Spike: Well, I wanted to ask someone who dreams to be as good as a hero as Mario, and that's you.

Luigi: Well... okay! (jumps)

Spike: Great let's get going!

Luigi: But we don't know where to look first.

Spike: I do. But I don't have the courage to go and ask.

Luigi: Ask what?

Spike: Ask the star spirits if we could borrow the star rod.

Luigi: Well, I do! Let's go to the star hill!

Luigi and Spike ran towards the pipe and went inside it and went to Toad Town while Mario still sleeps. They went to the plaza and the place was crumbling.

Spike: Oh no! The Supernova star is mad!

Luigi: What do we do?!

Spike: We must hurry to the hill!

Luigi: We won't get there in time!

Spike: (curls into shell) Hop on!

Luigi: Okey Dokey! (jumps on the shell)

Spike spins rapidly as he could towards star hill as Toad Town disintegrates behind them. They went to the top and they didn't see the star spirits.

Spike: Oh great star spirits... hear us... let us use the star rod to fix the wrong...

Luigi: Yeah, what he said!

The seven star spirits appear.

Elder Star: Here it is. Guard it well... (gives it to Luigi)

Luigi: So... How do I use this thing?

Spike: You're suppose to wish to go to wherever your heart desires.

Luigi: How do you know this?

Spike: No time! Just use it!

Luigi: Okay! Okay! (waves the star rod in the air and a portal appears) I did it!

They went inside the portal and the star hill turned into black void of nothing behind them. Everything in the Mushroom Kingdom is gone, even Mario, but what about Bowser? They reappeared in a grassy field, they were sure that it worked.

Spike: I guess this is the place.

Luigi: Yeah. (looks at the star rod) The star rod is out of power!

Spike: Our dimension is gone... The star rod is fueled by it and with no dimension, the star rod is useless.

Luigi: Ok, I'll keep it in a safe place then. (tucks the star rod into his lucky green cap with his trademark "L" on it)

Spike: Hmm... well, step one is complete but for step two, I have no idea.

Luigi: Well, we can find someone to help us.

Spike: I don't see anyone ... (looks around) I see a treehouse of some sort.

Luigi: Oh thank goodness, I thought we might have to walk further to find civilization.

Spike: I don't know if this place is even civilized, look how poorly crafted this treehouse is.

Luigi: Careful, we don't know who lives in there.

Spike: There's only one way to find out. (runs towards the door as Luigi follows)

Spike: I'm looking in... (looks through the window) Hey check it out! Whoever lives in here is loaded!

Theres piles of treasure on both sides of the room.

Luigi: Well, it's not ours so we better not take any of it.

Spike: Yeah, you're probably right.

Luigi: I wonder... does this place have a kingdom of some sort?

Spike: I'm sure it does, but I wouldn't find out until later.

Spike knocks on the door, there was no answer.

Luigi: There's no one home, we better leave.

Spike: I can't accept that... we're going in! (charges at the door with a shell spin attack, it busts the door down, hinges and all)

Luigi: Oh, no now we are really in for it now.

Spike: Ok... we might be now.

Luigi: Let's leave while we can.

Spike: We need answers, no matter the cost, everyone we know and love is gone. Do you want that in your conscience?

Luigi: No.

Spike: Then, are you with me?

Luigi: Yes I am! I'm Luigi! Number one!

Spike: That's the spirit! (hears footsteps) They're coming! Let's hide in the pile of treasure!

Luigi and Spike dove in the pile of treasure, they were able to see what going on around them, they see a boy with a white bear hat and an orange dog. They spoke to each other.

Dog: Holy glob! Who did this to our door?! I bet it was the Ice King again.

Boy: No man, the Ice King isn't this violent, I bet it was an assassin... (pulls out a crimson sword that was on his back that was against his green backpack) Whoever you are, come on out or feel our wrath!

Dog: (Sniffs) Wait, dude. (holds boy back)

Boy: What is it, man?

Dog: I can smell em'! He's hiding in our treasure! (pointing to the treasure)

Boy: So he is, huh? (jumps towards the treasure and digs through it with his sword) Come on out!

Spike's shell shot out of it and it ricochet all around the room and it busted through one of the wall that made a hole out outside.

Boy: There he is! Don't let him get away! (runs outside as the dog follow behind)

Luigi: (pokes head out of the treasure pile) Wow, such teamwork, I wish me and my bro was this co-operative.

Outside, Spike was laying on the ground still in his shell as the boy and dog come in front of him

Boy: Come out of your cowardly shell, turd-le!

Spike: Wow, did you seriously call me that? (comes out of the shell)

Boy: What were you doing in our house?! I demand that you speak!

Spike: Relax, I just wanted to know where we are.

Boy: We? Who's we? Is there someone else with you? We will donk him up!

Spike: I won't let that happen.

Boy: Yeah right. Get him, Jake!

Jake: I'm going to jum your crops! (grows big)

Spike: What? I lost you on "jum".

Jake: (barks as he is reaching for Spike)

Spike: Defensive manuever! (goes into shell and shoots spikes at Jake)

Jake: Ow!

Boy: Are you ok, Jake?

Jake: No, man he shot spikes at me!

Boy: You are gonna pay for what you did!

Spike: ... (Thoughts: Man, where's Luigi?)

Luigi jumps in and land on Jake and bounces towards Spike to help him out.

Luigi: Luigi time!

Boy: Wait a minute...

Jake: What do you mean wait a minute, did you see what he did to my hand?

Boy: I know, but... this other guy is... a human.

Luigi: Of course I'm a human, I'm also the green thunder here to defeat you if you ever mess with my friends.

Boy: You don't understand, I'm the only human in Ooo.

Spike: Is that where we are?

Boy: What are you talking about? You guys not from here?

Luigi: No, we come from the Mushroom Kingdom.

Boy: I never heard of it.

Spike: We're from another dimension.

Boy: Really? That's flippin' awesome. Oh, and sorry about attacking you earlier, I thought you were an assassin.

Spike: Yeah, and I'm sorry for shooting your dog with spikes.

Jake: It's cool if you don't do that again. It really hurts.

Spike: That's because it's poisonous.

Jake: P-poisonous.

Spike: Yeah, but you should be fine since you were big when I shot you.

Jake: Oh, Phew!

Spike: So, who are you guys?

Finn: I'm Finn the human!

Jake: And I'm Jake the dog!

Spike: I'm Spike... the Koopa.

Luigi: I'm Luigi.

Finn: The human?

Luigi: No, Luigi Mario.

Finn: Wierd. Anyway, would you like to come in for some sassages?

Spike: Um, sure I guess. And sorry about the door.

Finn: It's alright, man. Lots of guys do that to our door daily.

Jake: And we plop these guys up.

Spike: Okay, well let's head on in, then.

* * *

_And so Luigi, Spike and their new friend, Finn and Jake head in the treehouse for some "sassages", whatever that is, tune for more of these in the future._


End file.
